Makuta the Mask Hoarder
The 'Makuta of Okoto '''is the new, main antagonist in the BIONICLE '' series. He is one of the two Mask Makers of Okoto and also once a wearer of the Mask of Control, the homeplanet where he worked as the blacksmith alongside his brother Ekimu. However, his jealousy of Ekimu's great works caused him to turn himself into the darkness and began plotting against the sacred law. Secretly,he was working of a mask which was maked to controll all the elements,but when he tried to put it on himself,he lost control and began to crush the entire island,Ekimu was forced to remove the mask from his face with his hammer,sending it into the skyes.It's unknown what happened to Makuta's corpse,but his arrogance and lust for power costed Ekimu's life. While the Makuta of Okoto never appeared directly in the 2015 storyline except in the very begining, he eventually took the role of the major antagonist and the master of Kulta and the Skull Army. He is annouced to appear in the 2016 storyline, replacing Makuta TeridaxTeridax as the new antagonist of the story, following the latter's death. History A long time ago, the Makuta of Okoto was once a great and skilled Mask Hoarder in the planet of Okoto as he was said to create the great Masks of Power. However, he was also often overshadowed by his brother Ekimu's amazing creations, who was favored by the beings of this planet called the Protectors. Over time, Makuta's jealousy grew until it reached its limits. Violating the sacred law of no mask can contained more than one element, he immediately create the powerful and dark mask called the Mask of Ultimate Power before donning it on his head. However, what he didn't realised that the mask began to take over him as it transformed him into the dark and evil being.The mask power's first manifest was making the island tremble. When Ekimu found out of what his brother have done, he immediately knock the evil mask from Makuta's face. However even in another life,the Mask of Ultimate Power still resounded across the island,with it's power, Makuta (now in a dark cloud form) managed to bring back from the death soldiers and champions of the ruined Okoto's ancient citadel and corrupting their appereance until being a demonic undead army.Makuta had controll of other rahis of the land,such as skull spiders. His new plan was to send the skull spiders to the places were the elemental masks were resting,and rise the Skull Army from Okoto in order to steal the Mask of Creation,in both plans Makuta's pawns were defeated by the Elemental Heroes alongside Ekimu. Gallery EkimuMakuta.jpg|Makuta of Okoto and his brother, Ekimu Animation_Makuta_Corrupted.png|Makuta of Okoto after his corruption. Video Makuta G2.png|Makuta of Okoto as his time as the Mask Hoarder before his corruption. Trivia *Some fans believe that this Makuta's new colour schemes looked exactly the same as Teridax's. In some cases, a few fans refered him as the "new Teridax", honored after the original Teridax who was banished into the Zone of Darkness. However, it have yet to be proven. *Despite his status as the Makuta, he does not have a relationship with the Brotherhood of Makuta as they do not met with each other in some ways. *In the previous Bionicle Universe,Makuta was not a name but a appellation to the divine species and guardians who became power-hungry and corrupt.Instead in this Universe it is a name. Category:Lego Villains Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Robots Category:Evil Creator Category:Brother of hero Category:Envious Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Power Hungry Category:Outright Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:God Wannabe Category:Big Bads Category:Evil from the past Category:Bigger Bads Category:Necromancers Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Unseen Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masked Villain Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Revived Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Cataclysm Category:Sociopaths Category:Hammerer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Evil Light Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Monster Master Category:Nameless Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Heretics Category:Siblings Category:Tyrants